Tornandose a Sra Malfoy
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: Tradução da Fic Becoming Mrs Malfoy da Elizabeth Alyson. Situada no sétimo ano. Quando o Monitor Chefe Draco Malfoy é deserdado pelo pai, ele se une a seus antigos inimigos para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. E o que acontece com sua relaçao com Hermione?
1. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

**TORNANDO-SE A SENHORA MALFOY**

**AUTORA: Elizabeth Alyson**

**TRADUTORA: Fabianne P. Xavier**

**BETA READER: Mickky (Michella Mesquita)**

**LINK ORIGINAL: www. fanfiction. net/s/3295950/1/Becoming_Mrs_Malfoy**

**SHIPPER: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger**

**CAPÍTULOS: 18**

**CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Romance/Aventura/Humor**

**Declaração:**** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Prólogo**

"Só quero que você seja feliz." Ele murmurou sonolentamente por cima da cabeça dela.

Hermione sorriu dentro da camisa de algodão dele e o assegurou de que estava muito feliz. Ela moveu seus dedos pelo cabelo despenteado dele, parando somente para libertar seu anel de uma mecha entrançada.

Virando-se para longe do homem ao seu lado, Hermione olhou para o anel que envolvia seu dedo médio. O anel era feito de ouro trabalhado e ornamentado com um diamante. Pequenos rubis se dispunham pelas dobras do metal, o anel era antigo e delicado. Uma antiga herança recuperada das ruínas de sua casa depois da Guerra.

Como sempre, era doloroso para Hermione pensar na Guerra. Aqueles poucos meses mudaram seu mundo, e nada poderia ser do mesmo jeito novamente. No entanto, quando ela olhava para o rosto adormecido a seu lado ela se lembrava que o futuro era promissor.

Ele gemeu baixinho em seu sono, e Hermione colocou uma mão fria em seu rosto. Tanta coisa tinha mudado. A Guerra tinha deixado sua marca nele. Uma cicatriz no canto de seu queixo, cortado por uma Maldição, e a estranha e rija textura e cor de seu cabelo que finamente cresceu em sua cabeça.

Seus olhos se abriram, e Hermione ficou outra vez surpreendida com a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele sorriu para a cara preocupada que ela fez e a puxou pra ele.

"Com o que você está se preocupando agora amor?"

"Com você é claro, seu bobo." Hermione respondeu.

"Minha querida Senhora Malfoy, você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, exceto o fato de que se você não dormir agora, você terá uns horríveis círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos pela manhã." Ele respondeu beijando-a no nariz.

Hermione Malfoy suspirou e posicionou sua cabeça em cima do ombro de seu marido. _Seu marido_. Enquanto ela se posicionou para dormir, Draco a trouxe mais pra perto, acariciando sua cabeça até ela respirar compassadamente.

* * *

**N/****T: Gostaria de agradescer a todos vocês que acompanham as minhas traduções. Um grande beijo para a Mickky que Beta todas as fics que vocês lêem aqui. Mi, estou te devendo até a outra vida pelo seu maravilhoso trabalho.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Cinco Anos Antes

**N/T: Oi Gente, eu já tinha postado essa fic aqui antes e exclui para que ela fosse betada.**

**Mais uma tradução que não consegui entrar em contato com a autora. Já mandei vários e-mails e nada. Bem, estou postando porque, caso fosse comigo eu não me importaria de que traduzissem minha fic (se eu tivesse uma) desde que me dessem o devido crédito.**

**Essa fic é da Elizabeth Alyson, seu título original é "Becoming Mrs Malfoy" e se encontra aqui no .**

**Mais uma Betagem excelente da Micky. Obrigada amiga!**

**N/T2: a autora informa na nota do 1º capítulo que a fic pode parecer bem estereotípica no começo, mas que não se preocupem que ficará bem mais interessante à medida que vai acontecendo. Ela também fala na Nota/Autora deste capítulo que aqui é onde começa realmente a história**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Cinco Anos Antes**

Hermione riu alto quando Rony se atirou em sua direção pela plataforma. Harry seguiu atrás dele, arrastando seu malão, como também o de Rony.

"HERMIONE! Mas que inferno, eu senti sua falta!" Rony berrou enquanto a envolvia firmemente em seus braços desengonçados.

"Olhe a linguagem Rony!" Hermione o reprimiu alegremente.

"Ahh, Hermione, relaxa. O que você vai fazer? Dar-me uma detenção?" Rony disse rindo.

Hermione se libertou do abraço de Rony e recuou alguns passos, sorrindo presunçosamente. "Na verdade Rony, sim, eu deveria fazer exatamente isso."

Harry ofegou atrás de Rony a tempo de escutar a última frase e perceber o distintivo, pregado ao pé da insígnia da Grifinória, na parte superior das vestes de Hermione.

"Hermione! Parabéns! Você é Monitora Chefe!" Ele falou excitadamente, puxando-a para seus braços e dando-lhe um grande abraço de urso.

Hermione sorriu, puxando seu cabelo cheio da frente de seu rosto. Ela estava tão feliz em ver seus dois melhores amigos depois do longo verão. E agora, no começo do Sétimo ano deles, ela estava mais preparada do que nunca para acompanhá-los.

Os três conversaram animadamente enquanto arrastavam suas coisas pra dentro do trem, procurando por um compartimento vazio. A porta fechou com uma batida atrás dele, e eles sentaram, todos levemente sem fôlego.

Hermione olhou para seu relógio de pulso e notou que estava quase na hora de ir até a frente do trem e encontrar o Monitor Chefe.

De fato, ela não estava muito excitada com isso, como nem Harry nem Rony poderiam se juntar a ela em seu dormitório de Monitora, ela perderia a companhia de seus colegas de casa.

Hermione também nutria uma profunda suspeita que uma certa doninha albina estaria ostentando um distintivo similar ao dela. Ela tinha admitido, com muita má vontade, que as suas notas estavam somente um pouco acima das dele, e que Dumbledore, por alguma razão que ela não conseguia compreender, confiava no Malfoy.

Tudo isso somado a mais uma coisa...

A porta se abriu ruidosamente e Hermione olhou pra cima irritada. Ela não gostava de barulhos que atrapalhassem seus devaneios. Primeiro ela viu aquele distintivo prateado e sentiu seu estômago balançar.

Seus olhos moveram-se pra cima e então ela ouviu Harry rugir:

"Sai daqui Malfoy!"

Seus olhos então se conectaram com o olhar arrogante de ninguém mais além de Draco Malfoy.

"Granger. Potty. Weasel. Que... adorável... Ver todos vocês. Claro, eu preferiria beijar a bunda do Snape a ficar, mas, parece que a Granger aqui está atrasada para a nossa reuniãozinha." Ele zombou.

Hermione suspirou intimamente, e levantou-se, lançando um olhar aflito a seus dois amigos, que a olharam de volta compreensivamente.

A caminhada até a frente do trem foi agonizante, longa e silenciosa. Malfoy já havia colocado suas vestes, que se elevavam atrás dele à medida que andava a passos largos pelo corredor.

_Esta_ , Hermione pensou, _vai ser uma longa viagem de trem. _

* * *

Hermione deixou-se cair exausta sobre sua nova cama. Depois de agitar sua varinha em direção à sua mala, ela fechou os olhos e escutou o farfalhar de suas roupas se guardando. Era um pequeno feitiço que havia aprendido em Administração Doméstica, e ela estava bem orgulhosa de si mesma por dominar a técnica tão rapidamente.

A viagem de trem aconteceu falando o mínimo possível. Ela e Malfoy haviam se sentado lá envoltos em um silêncio mortal.

Ela tinha oferecido a ele um embrulho de sanduíche quando chegou a hora do almoço, mas, ele simplesmente a encarou com raiva e pegou um livro.

Parece que os aposentos dos monitores vão ser terrivelmente quietos este ano, Hermione pensou pesadamente. Ela sempre imaginou que seu último ano seria cheio de piadas compartilhadas e horas de estudo na frente da grande lareira na área do Salão Comunal. Agora, parecia duvidoso que eles pudessem trocar duas palavras.

Saltitando, Hermione decidiu explorar seus aposentos. Seu quarto era legal, com uma grande janela de sacada com vista para os terrenos da escola. A cama estava estendida na parede mais afastada, diferente da cama dela na Torre da Grifinória na qual faltava um dossel. Por outro lado, a mesma colcha marrom repousava sobre ela, com dois claros travesseiros brancos.

A cômoda perto do vão da porta estava cheio com suas roupas de dormir, calcinhas, meias e outros itens pequenos. O armário vertical perto da janela onde ela havia colocado suas vestes, blusas e calças possuía um longo espelho no lado de dentro, como Hermione descobriu abrindo a porta direita.

Ela saiu do quarto para continuar examinando a Sala comunal. Uma larga escadaria conduzia ao andar inferior, que abrigava três portas. Uma porta para o quarto dela, a oposta, ela presumia, para o quarto do Malfoy. A porta do meio, no entanto, Hermione abriu cuidadosamente para revelar um banheiro consideravelmente grande.

O quarto oposto abrigava o toalete.

Andando até o térreo novamente, Hermione desceu as escadas em direção à sala Comunal.

A sala era elegante, porém natural. O chão era de madeira escura, entretanto, uma grossa área de tapete fora colocada com gosto ao redor. Havia duas mesas largas com cadeiras confortáveis, como também um largo sofá na frente da lareira.

Prateleiras transbordando de livros alinhavam-se nas paredes, e Hermione sorriu alegremente. Cada Monitor e Monitora Chefe haviam deixado vários livros que tinham sido mais importantes para ele ou ela durante a escola nestas prateleiras. Com o passar dos anos, uma imensa biblioteca de qualidade tinha se acumulado e Hermione não podia esperar para começar a trabalhar com eles.

Amarrando seu cabelo pra trás com uma tira de elástico. Hermione puxou um volume empoeirado da prateleira mais próxima. Assoprando a poeira das letras douradas, Hermione decifrou o título, Feitiço sem Varinha: Fato ou Ficção?

Ela se estabeleceu com o livro em frente da alegremente estalante lareira.

.

A passagem do retrato abriu-se e Draco aproximou-se silenciosamente.

Granger estava sentada no sofá, lendo intensamente um livro velho. Típico, ele pensou e sorriu pra si mesmo.

Ele então pensou na conversa que tinha acabado de acontecer e na tarefa diante dele. O sorriso se esmoreceu e Draco ficou congelado no lugar, fechando seus olhos e desejando que pudesse estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse esse quarto.

A passagem do retrato abriu com um estrondo fazendo com que Hermione pulasse. Ela olhou e viu Malfoy parado na entrada do Salão Comunal.

Acenando rapidamente para ele, ela voltou a olhar para o seu livro. É melhor eu simplesmente ficar fora do caminho dele, Ela pensou pra si mesma.

Porém Malfoy parecia ter outras idéias.

Uma sombra caiu sobre as palavras que Hermione estava lendo e ela olhou pra cima novamente e viu Malfoy olhando pra ela com uma expressão levemente atormentada em seu rosto.

"Eu poderia falar com você um instante." Ele perguntou com uma voz cansada.

Hermione acenou que sim e fez um gesto para ele se sentar. Ela se abraçou preparando-se para o que ela tinha certeza ser uma torrente de insultos.

Ele sentou rijamente na extremidade do sofá e rangeu os dentes.

"Eu fui falar com o Dumbledore. Ele disse que eu precisava falar com você sobre... uma coisa..." Ele pausou.

A expressão de Hermione se suavizou. Não parecia que ele estava prestes a insultá-la.

"Prossiga." Ela disse calmamente.

"Bem... Eu suponho que devo... Dumbledore disse que eu deveria..." Draco murmurou mais pra si mesmo do que pra Hermione em particularmente.

"Você entende..." Ele começou numa voz mais alta e serena. "Houve algumas mudanças nesse verão, e Dumbledore acha que você seria a pessoa mais fácil pra eu falar..."

Continua..

* * *

**Reviews**

SamaraKiss : Oi Samara, eu respondi sua review diretamente no link, acho que foi pra caixa de e-mail.

Aninha Snape

Oi Aninha, Obrigada por estar acompanhando minhas fics. Um Super beijo, acho que você vai adorar.

Sophie Malfoy  
Oi Sophie, essa história é tão fofa, depois me diga o que está achando. Bjos

P.S.: Como eu tinha postadoo essa fic antes, ela tem algumas reviews, no próximo capítulo eu posto.


	3. Capítulo 3 Colheres, Runas e MeiasLuas

Capítulo 2:

Mais Adiante na Conversa!

"Então, depois que eu falhei em matar a família Trouxa, Voldemort planejou me matar. Felizmente para minha vida, meu pai convenceu o Lorde das Trevas de que ele era capaz de me punir. E desse jeito, ele me expulsou de sua vida." Draco terminou com uma expressão aflita em seu rosto.

Hermione sentou cruzada no sofá de frente pra ele, seus braços enrolados ao redor de seus joelhos, uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

Draco, pelo que parecia, não era o canalha arrogante e mau que ela pensava que fosse. Toda vida dele, seu pai tinha ameaçado deserdá-lo se ele alguma vez fosse contra as ordens de Lucius ou contra suas crenças.

"E então..." Ele continuou. "Eu não tinha nenhum lugar pra ir. Dumbledore me pegou e disse que eu não havia agido mal. Que minha própria decisão de deixar aquele mundo era uma decisão justa. E eu suponho que este seja o caso."

"Então você não acredita nisso?" Hermione perguntou.

"Acredito no que?"

"Todas aquelas coisas que você dizia, todos os insultos que você me lançou?" Ela pressionou.

"Eu não sei direito. Não. Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Eu aprendi que todas aquelas coisas eram verdadeiras, mas pra ser honesto, eu nunca consegui ver o objetivo. Eu não sei. Tudo é bastante confuso. Eu quero dizer, se todas aquelas coisas fossem verdades, então eu, um sangue puro, deveria ter notas melhores que as suas, e ainda assim, eu sempre me esforcei bastante para chegar perto de você."

"Bem, se você quer saber, eu me esforço bastante também pra ficar na frente." Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

Draco retribuiu o sorriso dela timidamente e depois retomou sua história.

"De qualquer forma, Dumbledore disse que se eu quisesse ser de alguma ajuda na Guerra, eu precisava ser amigo de você e... do Potter...e do Weasley..." Ele terminou ainda mais miseravelmente.

Hermione olhou pra ele com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Olhe Granger, eu estou pedindo sua ajuda. Você poderia... por favor... me ajudar a acertar as coisas?"

Hermione franziu os lábios pra ele, e por um momento Draco pensou que ela estivesse prestes a rir ou ir embora.

"Primeiramente, todos nós temos nomes. Eu espero que você se dirija a gente por eles e nós faremos o mesmo em relação a você. Segundo, eu falarei com Dumbledore pela manhã. Eu confio tanto na palavra dele quanto no julgamento sobre qualquer coisa, e se ele concorda que ajudar você é o melhor caminho a se tomar para vencer esta Guerra, então eu te ajudarei." Ela concluiu finalmente.

"Obrigada Hermione. Eu sei que isso veio muito rápido pra você e que deve ser difícil digerir isso tudo. É... é duro pra mim acreditar que passei por isso tudo." Draco disse sinceramente.

Hermione simplesmente sorriu em resposta e caminhou em direção as escadas. Na metade do caminho ela se virou.

"Draco?"

Ele virou sua cabeça pra ela de onde ele estava parado no sofá.

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite... Hermione." Draco disse suavemente, a observando entrar no quarto e fechar a porta firmemente.

Hermione deixou o escritório de Dumbledore um pouco entorpecida. A história de Draco parecia confirmada.

Dumbledore tinha olhado ansiosamente para ela sobre seus óculos de meia lua e solicitado que ela, como Monitora Chefe, e mais racional do Trio, assumisse a responsabilidade de ajudar Draco, Harry e Rony a se retratarem.

Quando entrou no Salão Principal, ela imediatamente ouviu a não freqüente e rouca risada de Harry Potter da mesa da Casa da Grifinória.

Ela caminhou com passos largos, só a tempo de parar, olhar, e depois sorrir alto coma visão de Rony tentando encaixar uma concha inteira de cereal em sua boca.

Seus olhos salientaram-se e suas orelhas ficaram aplicadamente vermelhas. Ela ficou surpresa pelo maxilar dele ainda não ter deslocado.

Balançando a cabeça, ela agitou sua varinha na direção dele, e encolheu a concha até um tamanho manejável.

Rony acenou pra ela em gratidão enquanto engolia uma colherada de mingau de cereal.

"Sério Rony, o que possuiu você pra tentar encaixar uma concha na sua boca?" Hermione falou com uma voz divertida.

"Não consegui achar uma colher, é lógico."

Hermione virou para Harry, que estava se ocupando contando o número de passas em sua tigela.

"Harry Potter..." Ela repreendeu.

Encabulado, Harry puxou uma colher de suas vestes.

Quando Hermione continuou encarando, ele trouxe mais duas mãos cheias.

Balançando sua cabeça para os dois garotos, Hermione disse vivamente.

"Bem, quando vocês pararem com suas palhaçadas eu tenho algumas informações importantes pra vocês dois."

Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione como se ela finalmente tivesse ficado desorientada devido a uma das muitas noites na companhia da Madame Pince.

"Hermione, você ficou maluca?" Harry finalmente falou.

"Não Harry! Meu Deus, eu estou falando completamente sério. Se não acreditam em mim, então simplesmente vão perguntar ao Dumbledore. Embora eu ESPERASSE que vocês acreditassem em mim, sua melhor amiga." Ela retrucou irritadiçamente.

"Bem, eu não sei Hermione... só é difícil de engolir... é o Malfoy sabe." Rony disse duvidosamente.

"Rony, é Draco, por favor. Eu disse a ele que ele devia chamar vocês por seus próprios nomes e que vocês fariam o mesmo em retribuição, Obrigada." Hermione gracejou mandonamente.

"Ótimo, Draco então."

"Harry, Rony, se vocês não acreditam em mim quando digo que ele mudou, então venham falar vocês mesmos com ele. Eu prometo que ele não irá enfeitiçá-los. Embora eu vá se vocês não pararem de se comportar como crianças."

Um pouco relutantes, os dois garotos se arrastaram atrás de Hermione. Ela parou em frente a um retrato de um jovem rapaz remando num lago e disse.

"Pena de Fênix."

O quadro abriu passagem e Rony engoliu em seco audivelmente. Hermione revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção ao Salão Comunal.

Draco estava sentado na mesa mais afastada, enterrado em seu texto de Runas e Hermione teve que dizer seu nome algumas vezes antes dele olhar pra cima.

Uma expressão de pânico atravessou seu rosto brevemente quando ele notou Harry e Rony parados na entrada do retrato.


	4. Capítulo 4 Insonia

**N/T: Micky, o que seria de mim sem você? Te adoro. Obrigada amiga. Bem a Micky além de ser uma ótima escritora é a Beta de TODAS as minha traduções. Um grande beijo. **

**Capítulo 4: Insônia**

Harry, Rony e Draco permaneceram desajeitadamente do junto a mesa.

Rony arrastou seus pés, examinando intensamente seus cadarços.

Harry limpou sua garganta antes de se virar e olhar desesperadamente pra Hermione.

Draco continuou ereto levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Legal... o... tempo que estamos tendo." Rony exclamou triunfantemente.

Harry e Draco acenaram entusiasticamente com a cabeça, murmurando a concordância deles.

"Ah Honestamente!" Hermione exclamou revirando os olhos.

"Vocês todos são completamente bobos. Está chovendo lá fora! Agora, por favor, vamos nos sentar, obrigada."

Os meninos piscaram de surpresa quando Hermione agitou sua varinha e conjurou baixinho. Quatro cadeias confortáveis apareceram dispersadas ao redor de onde antes estava o dever de casa de Draco.

"Hey! Você transformou o meu trabalho em cadeiras?"

Ao mesmo tempo que Rony falou. "Brilhante, como você fez isso Hermione?!"

"Sim, sim eu transformei, seu trabalho ficará bem Draco. E Rony, sério, nos aprendemos esse Feitiço em Transfiguração há um tempão. Accio Cadeiras!"

Hermione sentou meticulosamente em uma poltrona roxa e olhou para os rapazes expectante.

Eles se sentaram e continuaram a olhar desajeitadamente para o relógio, a estante de livros, a lareira qualquer lugar que não fosse um ao outro.

"Agora.." Hermione falou. "Alguém se importaria de me falar aqueles movimentos de Quadribol sobre os quais o Harry estava tagarelando hoje mais cedo?"

Ela rolou os olhos a medida que os três garotos emergiram em uma conversa animada. _Fala sério_, Ela pensou, _Qual a dificuldade de falar decentemente com uma pessoa?_

Só tinha que trazer um tema adequado de conversação.

"Você é completamente RETARDADO Rony? O Chudley Cannos não consegue nem se manter com o Puddlemere United!!" Draco rugiu.

Harry enrijeceu com a expressão de ultraje de Rony. Rony corou e depois sorriu.

"Bem Draco, Eu admito que você tem um ponto, mas eles dispararam na frente da Bulgária por um tempão."

Draco olhou pensativamente antes de admitir. "Bem eu suponho que sem o Krum, o time seria mais do que inútil.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Hermione, que tinha puxado um livro há uns cinco minutos atrás. Uma hora mais tarde, ela se afundou na cadeira; o livro no colo, respirando calmamente.

"Parece que alguém teve um dia longo." Harry anunciou.

Os outros dois olharam pra Hermione, mais espantados que alguém pudesse conseguir dormir no meio de um debate exaltado sobre Quadribol.

"Bem." Harry disse. "Acho que devemos seguir o exemplo de Hermione, e ir dormir. Nós temos poções as nove amanhã."

Ele balançou a garota adormecida gentilmente, e ela sorriu para os meninos.

"Vejo que vocês não se mataram." Ela murmurou sonolenta.

Com isso ela se levantou, fechou seu livro e subiu as escadas cambaleando, fechando a porta atrás dela e caindo na cama.

Hermione não conseguia dormir.

_Maldição!_ Ela pensou consigo mesma, isto sempre acontece quando tiro qualquer tipo de soneca. Leva HORAS pra conseguir voltara dormir, se eu conseguir voltar.

Entretanto o dia tinha sido produtivo e ela tinha conseguido deixar Rony, Harry e Draco no mesmo lugar sem sérias conseqüências.´

Pensar no debate animado que ela estava boiando algumas horas atrás a fez sorrir.

Parecia que os garotos tinham mais coisas em comum do que ela tinha imaginado.

Na porta ao lado draco estava franzindo a testa para o teto.

Ele tinha passado a noite na companhia das três pessoas as quais ele realmente nunca se imaginou por perto.

Perturbadoramente, ele tinha experienciado o que se podia chamar de uma noite decentemente divertida.

Esta foi uma das poucas noites em que Draco verdadeiramente ficou contente por entrar em seu quarto.

Geralmente, suas noites eram passadas estudando numa mesa de madeira no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ignorando os cochichos dos alunos mais novos que não queriam pegar ele de mau humor.

Em outra ocasião, ele sentaria num banco e ouviria Grabbe e Goyle debater quantos doces eles tinham furtado no jantar.

Logo que a sala comunal se esvaziava, Draco usualmente dormia num banco lá.

Se Draco tinha o poder de impor respeito e medo, seu colega de quarto Blaise tinha certamente recebido boa aparência e encanto, e enquanto Crabbe e Goyle pareciam absortos em relação aos barulhos das conquistas amorosas de Blaise, isso deixava Draco simplesmente desconfortável.

E assim, ele dormia por algumas horas no frio Salão Comunal, e acabava estudando antes que alguém percebesse que ele, Príncipe da Sonserina, não tinha dormido em sua própria cama.

Mas tudo isso tinha mudado. Agora ele era Monitor Chefe, ele tinha seu próprio quarto. E, estando deserdado, certamente não poderia mais ser considerado Príncipe da Sonserina.

Não que alguém menosprezasse ele. Enquanto muitos de seus amigos acreditavam no Poder do Lorde das Trevas, os Sonserinos eram inteligentes. Eles sabiam que se tivessem enfrentado a tarefa que fora posta diante de Draco eles também não seriam capazes de segui-lá

Agora, no entanto, ele não estava certo sobre o que seus colegas pensariam. Ele tinha falado com o inimigo e tinha gostado disso.

_Não é inimigo,_ele se corrigiu. _Agora estamos do mesmo lado._

Não tinha sido fácil chegar a um acordo com o fato de que, ele, um Malfoy, não precisava mais acreditar em todas as coisas que plantaram em sua cabeça desde o nascimento.

Tinha sido difícil ir até o Dumbledore pedir orientação.

E foi ainda mais difícil fazer as pazes com os três Grifinórios.

Pelo menos eles foram corteses, quase agradáveis, na opinião dele. Isto realmente nunca tinha acontecido antes e Draco se perguntou como seria ser parte do Trio. Eles sempre pareciam felizes em estar juntos, um dos motivos pelos quais a presença deles o aborrecia tanto.

E até mesmo agora que ele tinha estado na companhia deles era fácil ver que ânimo era a segunda natureza da maioria deles.

_Eu me tornarei parte daquele grupo_, ele disse firmemente pra si mesmo. _Eu preciso para sobreviver a esta Guerra._

Harry e Rony olharam um pro outro incrédulos enquanto deslizavam em baixo dos lençóis. Os outros garotos ao redor deles já estavam roncando, por isso eles dois cochicharam.

"Harry, isto realmente acabou de acontecer?"

"O quê cara?"

"Você sabe." Rony disse levantando a sobrancelha.

"Ah sim, você se refere a parte em que o Malfoy teve uma conversa civilizada conosco?" Harry sorriu.

"É Draco, Harry, por favor. " Rony disse em uma perfeita imitação da expressão frustrada de Hermione.

Os dois sorriram levemente.

"Mas sério Rony, eu realmente me diverti hoje a noite." Harry falou.

"É, eu também cara. Só que é estranho imaginar isso."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Hei Harry?"

"Diga Rony?"

"Você acha que o Mal- , quer dizer, Draco vai realmente nos ajudar?"

"Bem, Dumbledore parece acreditar nele."

"O Dumbledore confia no Snape." Rony retorquiu.

"Mas a Hermione parece pensar que ele também é confiável. Ela é boa em julgar essas coisas, e afinal, foi ela que ouviu a história inteira. Eu acho que devemos dar a ele uma segunda chance."

"É, suponho que sim. Bem, durma bem Harry."

"Boa noite Rony."

Eles se viraram de costas um pro outro, e instantes depois, Harry escutou o ronco de Rony.

Seus dedos tocaram levemente sua cicatriz na testa, mas não estava doendo. Ele sabia, bem no fundo, que ele aprenderia a confiar em Draco, mas ele não tinha certeza qual a ajuda que um partidário de Voldemort traria a Guerra.

Outra vez o Malfoy tinha sido muito esperto e a Ordem poderia usar toda a ajuda que pudesse reunir.

Com esse pensamento, Harry fechou os olhos caiu no sono.

**Continua..**

**Próximo Capítulo**

...

"Draco, eu sinto tanto."

Hermione falou arrasada.

Observando seu novo amigo se afundar ainda mais, Hermione foi até ele e tentou alisar suas costas. Malfoy fungou novamente e ela se aproximou, colocando seus braços ao redor dele, permitindo que várias lágrimas caíssem.

...

"Você faz alguma idéia de como isso aconteceu?"

"Harry, não é hora pra isso." Hermione implorou.

Mas Draco se levantou e disse:

...

**N/T: **Ahaaa só no próximo cap. Rsrs.** Capítulo 5 Correio Noturno**


	5. Capítulo 5 Correio Noturno

C

**N/T:Gente, queria agradecer à Micky por estar betando as fics e por sempre me ajudar em tudo. Beijos amiga.**

**PS: Para quem está acompanhando Nós Sempre Teremos Paris: A Débora e a Lívia estarão me ajudando com a tradução do último Capítulo. **

**Como sempre, nesses últimos 2 meses eu estive sem tempo, desculpem. NSTP leva muiiito tempo pra traduzir e geralmente eu só disponho de 2 ou 3 horas. Cada capítulo de NSTP equivale a uns 8 ou 10 capítulos de Hermione Malfoy ou Tornando-se a Sra. Malfoy, ou uns 5 de Pais Jovens Demais... por isso, como eu vejo que tenho pouco tempo eu procuro traduzir um capítulo inteiro do que pedaços de outro. **

**Porém, estou estabelecendo prazos pra mim mesma e espero que eu consiga me organizar.:D**

**Beijos Fabi**

**PS2: Essa fic é linda.. mais na frente vocês terão algumas cenas que vão deixar vocês suspirando e rezando para que aconteça o memso com vocês. rsrsrs  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 Correio Noturno**

Duas semanas se passaram calmamente na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Não que tenha se passado sem nenhum incidente. Os sonserinos, percebendo que Draco tem se aproximado cada vez mais dos grifinórios, tinham feito tudo exceto excomungá-lo de sua casa. Não que Draco considere isso como uma perda em particular por assim dizer. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele vivenciou uma amizade verdadeira. Era diferente da amizade que teve no passado. Melhor do que ser uma relação de negócios conveniente, Harry, Rony e Hermione eram amigos dele porque gostavam de estar com ele.

E ainda mais surpreendente, ele gostava de estar com eles também.

Ele observava os três rindo do outro lado do salão onde se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória; e desejava, não pela primeira vez, que pudesse estar sentado com eles, ao invés de estar no fim da mesa da Sonserina, três lugares entre ele e seus colegas de casa. Como se ela tivesse lido sua mente, Hermione olhou pra ele e sorriu. Harry e Rony olharam também e acenaram para ele.

Ignorando os olhares venenosos de seus colegas de casa, ele levantou sua mão em reconhecimento ao cumprimento deles.

Naquela noite, os quatro tinham tomado conta do salão comunal dos monitores. Hermione tinha todo seu trabalho de Transfiguração e Feitiços espalhado pelas largas mesas, imersa em seus estudos, enquanto os meninos, esparramados no carpete, estavam imersos no jogo de Snap explosivo.

Rony sentou-se e fez uma careta. "Ei Harry, estou terrivelmente faminto. O que me diz de irmos até a cozinha pegarmos alguma comida?"

Harry sorriu, balançando a cabeça pra Rony. "Eu juro, cara, você tem que ter mais de um estômago no corpo. Nós acabamos de comer à uma hora atrás!"

"Por favor?" Rony implorou.

Cedendo, Harry se levantou e sacudiu sua calça. Os dois se precipitaram pelo buraco do quadro. Hermione olhou por cima de seus 40 cm sobre transfiguração de fruta para porcelana, ela viu Draco encarando as chamas.

Nessa hora da noite, seu cabelo meticulosamente arrumado caía agora bagunçado sobre seu rosto, como conseqüência de ter passado suas mãos por ele toda vez que Harry e Rony ganhavam no Snap Explosivo. Ele estava com um olhar aflito e cansado, mas sua testa e sua figura magra estavam relaxadas enquanto ele estava deitado no carpete.

Tap. Tap Tap Tap.

Assustada, Hermione desviou sua atenção de Draco para a larga e parda coruja que batia sua cabeça na janela. Ela se levantou e deixou a coruja entrar, desamarrando o pergaminho de sua perna. A coruja bicou levemente sua mão, e ela a alimentou antes de deixá-la partir na noite.

"Draco?"

Ele desviou seus olhos do fogo. "Sim Hermione?"

"É pra você. Digo, a carta." Ela disse entregando a ele.

Ele pegou a carta da mão dela e sentou no chão encostando-se no sofá. Depois de alguns minutos Draco colocou a cabeça entre as pernas e a carta flutuou até o chão.

Hermione correu até ele. "Draco, O que é? O que diz a carta?"

Draco apontou para a carta no chão, sem levantar a cabeça.

Ela pegou a carta devagar e leu:

_Caro Sr. Malfoy,_

_É com imensa tristeza que escrevo informando-lhe sobre o falecimento de sua mãe._

_Embora a causa de sua morte seja desconhecida até o presente momento, ela foi encontrada morta no escritório de seu pai._

_Sob suas ordens, ela foi imediatamente enterrada no cemitério da família._

_Diante disso Sr. Malfoy, como sua última vontade, sua mãe deixou-lhe seu cofre em Gringotes. A chave está em anexo. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione pegou a pequena chave do chão onde havia caído. Segurando suavemente, ela conseguiu ver as letras NM cravadas no topo da chave. Uma fungada do garoto a seu lado lembrou-a do conteúdo da carta, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Draco, eu sinto tanto." Ela falou com tristeza na voz.

Vendo seu novo amigo afundar-se cada vez mais, Hermione moveu-se em sua direção e alisou suas costas tentando confortá-lo. Malfoy fungou novamente e ela moveu-se para mais perto, colocando seus braços ao redor dele, fazendo com que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Harry e Rony irromperam pelo buraco do retrato, cheios de doces e frascos de suco de abóbora. Eles pararam abruptamente diante da cena que os cumprimentava.

Hermione estava sentada no chão, com os braços ao redor de um Malfoy curvado. Ela olhou para eles com os olhos lacrimejando e gesticulou para a carta caída no chão. Os dois a leram e Rony ficou branco.

Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

"Draco, cara... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer..." Ele começou com sua voz chocada enquanto lembrava-se de sua própria dor depois da morte do Sirius.

Draco olhou pra ele inexpressivamente.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como aconteceu?" Harry continuou calmamente.

"Sério Harry, não é hora pra isso!" Hermione implorou.

Mas Draco se levantou.

"Foi o meu pai." Ele disse lentamente. "Ele sempre conseguiu me dominar, mas minha mãe. Ela sempre resistiu a ele. Ela... Ela sempre tentava me ensinar o que era certo. E agora ela se foi, e eu sei que foi o meu pai que fez isso. Ele vai pagar por isso." Ele concluiu com uma voz dura.

Hermione ficou em pé a seu lado e estendeu-lhe a chave do cofre de sua mãe. Draco pegou da mão dela e depois se virou e subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

Rony recuperou sua cor. "Caramba. Eu me sinto horrível." Ele sussurrou tremulamente.

Os três olharam um para o outro miseravelmente, desejando poder fazer algo para confortar seu novo amigo.

Draco deitou em sua cama permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem livremente agora.

Sua mãe morreu.

Ela era a única pessoa que havia dito a ele que o amava. Ela sempre foi gentil e carinhosa com ele, apesar de suas atitudes arrogantes para com ela, ela sempre tentou avisá-lo que seu pai não estava sempre certo. Ele segurou firmemente a chave sentindo o frio metal carimbar-lhe a mão. Draco prometeu silenciosamente a sua mãe, assim como a si mesmo, que vingaria sua morte mesmo que lhe custasse à própria vida.

Ele desceu as escadas notando que seus amigos já tinham ido e foi ao banheiro onde ficou embaixo do chuveiro por um longo tempo. Quando voltou depois de acompanhar Harry e Rony até a Torre da Grifinória, ela ouviu o chuveiro ligado e sentou no sofá.

Ela queria falar com Draco, mas não tinha certeza do que dizer ou se ele ao menos queria falar com ela.

O som da água caindo cessou e o estouro e crepitação do fogo eram os únicos barulhos no dormitório dos Monitores. Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e depois fechar.

Ela não tirou os olhos do tapete até que sentiu alguém do seu lado. Os olhos de Draco guardavam uma tristeza que esmagava o coração da morena.

"Obrigada Hermione." Ele disse bruscamente.

Ela estendeu os braços na direção dele e ele sentou a seu lado, oferecendo consolo em seu reconfortante abraço. O que restou do fogo foram somente algumas brasas incandescentes e o Monitor e Monitora Chefes permaneciam no sofá.

A cabeça de Hermione descansava na curva do braço do sofá com os olhos fechados e a respiração regular. Sua mão direita estava em cima da cabeça do loiro em seu colo, onde ela tinha acariciado até ele adormecer.

* * *

**Continua**...


End file.
